


Place in This World

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [419]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Family, Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: It doesn't matter that all of his sisters are older than he is.  He's the only son, the only brother, and he will protect his family, no matter what.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 16 October 2016  
> Word Count: 170  
> Prompt: responsibility  
> Summary: It doesn't matter that all of his sisters are older than he is. He's the only son, the only brother, and he will protect his family, no matter what.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: First off, this was supposed to focus on Amani and Margot. But I liked going back into Amani's backstory, so I'm glad it came up this way. The title of this song came from the Michael W. Smith song, "Place in This World."
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Being the only son is a large responsibility in his family. It doesn't matter that all of his sisters are older than he is. He's the only son, the only brother, and he will protect his family, no matter what. Until he chooses to leave, to take off, explore the world and find his place in it. That causes a lot of shouting and threats of being disowned. His sisters, especially the younger ones, understand and try to explain it to their father. His aunts understand, but their words don't matter either. It isn't until his favorite uncle finally sits him down for a long talk that it really clicks that this isn't simply boyish bravado. This uncle, this man who has been a second father to him, finally speaks to his father and makes him understand. The tension is still there between father and son, but it's nowhere near the former level of contention. With time, his father realizes that this is his lot in life and forgives him.


End file.
